Daniel Is Our Light
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Why did Neville quit being an Auror to be the Herbology Professor? Could his first born infant son have anything to do with the decision?


**A/N: I know plenty of these have been done before but...**

**JKR owns all dis b/c she's epically awesome,**

**plz review!**

* * *

**September 29th 2002**

22 year old Neville Longbottom was packing up his briefcase for another Auror mission he was going on with Harry and Ron. He stacked a few pieces of parchment on his desk and shifted some important files to the side. On his desk was a picture of Hannah, his wife, who had recently become landlady of the Leaky Cauldron pub in London.

She was eight and a half months pregnant with their first baby, and truth be told, Neville didn't really want to go on another daring adventure and leave her alone...it was too risky.

Ron flung open the office door, he wore a brown suit with a silly looking orange tie. "Ready to go?" he asked, setting down his coffee mug.

Neville opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again as Harry walked in wearing a dashing dark blue suit. "Come on guys, we should get going in a few minutes," Harry said, sitting down at his own desk.

"Let me just er...grab a few more things," Neville said.

"Okay, Kingsley wants us out by 6 o'clock, so we'll go in ten minutes," Harry smiled.

Neville sighed to himself, Harry and Ron weren't married or expecting a baby, his anxiety wasn't relevant to them. He couldn't help but worry every single time he left on a mission that he'd never return as, it was quite dangerous out in the field, even if the war was over there was still evil lurking in the shadows.

He knew he had to shove those thoughts aside, for Hannah's sake, for his own, for the baby's...

"NEVILLE!" the office door flew open once more, revealing a very frazzled looking Ernie MacMillan. He was Hannah's best guy friend who worked on the Wizengamot. His wife was Susan Bones-MacMillan, Hannah's best friend, they'd just had their first baby the year before, so Neville felt better talking to someone who knew what it was like...a fellow dad.

"Ernie, what is it?" Neville asked, standing up in alarm.

"Hannah's having the baby mate!" Ernie exclaimed.

"Now?" Neville's eyes went wide.

"NOW!" Ernie yelled, grabbing Neville's briefcase out of his hands and throwing it on the floor.

Harry and Ron were staring at them incredulously. "Er...I assume you're not coming with us then, Neville?" Ron questioned.

Ernie scowled. "'course he isn't coming you daft nitwit! Hannah's having the baby! Lemme know when you blokes have kids!" he shouted, yanking Neville out the door with him.

"Thanks MacMillan, I was starting to have second thoughts about going, you answered my prayers," Neville panted as they rushed into one of the Ministry cars.

"No sweat mate," Ernie grinned.

"I'm afraid I'm already sweating," Neville gave an exhausted chuckle.

"I can see that," Ernie laughed as the Ministry car took off full speed towards St. Mungo's.

Neville took off his suit jacket and tugged at his shirt to air it out a bit. He coughed into his sleeve and smoothed back his fluffy dark brown hair that was otherwise plastered to his forehead. "How'd you find out about the baby so soon?" he asked, glancing at Ernie.

Ernie grinned again. "Susan sent me an owl, she's the one who took Hannah to St. Mungo's," he explained.

"Thank Merlin for that," Neville laughed tiredly.

"Seriously," Ernie agreed. "Otherwise she woulda had it behind the bar at Leaky, could you imagine coming home to that?" he added.

"Would've been a right mess it would," Neville shook his head.

The Ministry car pulled up at St. Mungo's, Ernie and Neville rushed out of the car and into the lobby, then the car took off again. Ernie waved at the welcome witches behind the check in desk and mouthed 'Longbottom baby' before yanking Neville through the doors that led to the stairwell.

Neville practically ran all the way up the stairs to the maternity floor, sweating even more at the top. "Let's go! Which room?" he yelled eagerly.

Ernie pulled a letter out of his pocket and scanned it quickly. "612," he panted, catching up as he reached the final stair.

They ran to the lobby area outside of the various hospital rooms. Susan was sitting in one of the chairs while 1 year old Joseph played with some enchanted building blocks on the floor near her feet. "There you are!" she exclaimed.

"I brought him as fast as I could!" Ernie said.

"Get in there!" Susan looked at Neville and nodded towards the door of room 612.

"Okay," Neville nodded, composing himself. He opened the door gently and tiptoed into the chaos that was the birth of his baby. Hannah was screaming and cursing Merlin as loud as she possibly could while several Healers tried to calm her down.

"Keep pushing, Mrs. Longbottom, great..." one of the Healers said.

"Drink another vile of this, it'll help..." said another as Hannah swallowed an orange foamy looking potion.

Neville sat down next to Hannah's bed and gently held her hand, she glanced at him, and managed a faint smile. "I'm right here Han, let's have this baby," he grinned.

Hannah squeezed his hand tightly, and with one final heave, the Healers were able to bring yet another screaming infant into the world. "Sounds like his mother I reckon," one of them joked.

"Nah, I think she's louder," Neville teased.

"Shut up," Hannah panted.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, Ernie managed to catch me right before I left on another Auror mission, quite good timing really because I was considering not going..." Neville said.

"It's alright, I was ready to pop, this baby came very fast..." Hannah said, catching her breath.

"Would you like to hold him?" one of the Healers asked.

"Yes please," Hannah reached up and a crying blue bundle was placed in her arms. "Oh Nev, he's so small!" she beamed.

"He is, I've never seen anything so tiny, so innocent, so perfect..." Neville's deep hazel eyes were filling with happy tears.

"I know," Hannah had tears rolling rapidly down her face.

"S-So what should we name him?" Neville asked after a few seconds, clearing his throat and coughing into his sleeve again.

"I-I was thinking we could name him after both of his grandfathers," Hannah said.

"Daniel Francis Longbottom," they said at the same time, and then smiled at eachother.

Neville sniffled and cleared his throat again. "I-I like that," he added.

Hannah wiped some tears away from her eyes. "Here, would you like to hold him, daddy?" she giggled slightly and offered the baby to him.

Neville grinned. "Certainly would, mummy," he said, gently cradling the small infant in his arms. Daniel stopped crying the minute Neville held him, it was well...just like magic. He had small tufts of dark brown hair and his face was an adorable mixture of Neville and Hannah both.

"You're gonna be great. Everything I wasn't. Quidditch captain...both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are great. Head Boy. The smartest wizard Hogwarts has seen since Aunt Hermione. You're going to be so good," Neville cooed to his infant son. "So loyal, so brave, a little ladies man...I can see it all."

"Neville, he's a baby, don't put so much pressure on the poor thing before he even opens his eyes!" Hannah laughed.

Just as she said that, baby Daniel opened his eyes, looking up at his dad curiously. Neville grinned "Would you look at that! Hannah look at that! Now that's magical that is!" he exclaimed.

Hannah laughed. "He's so precious, I can't even handle it!" she said.

As soon as Neville looked down into his son's big blue eyes that would probably soon turn hazel or amber, he realized that he needed to always be there for him. He needed to always be there for Hannah. He didn't need all that danger and risk in his life any longer...

"I'm going to quit. I don't want to be an Auror anymore," Neville stated flatly.

"What?" Hannah looked confused.

"I want to be a dad," Neville said.

Daniel was the light that their lives had lacked before. Now that he was here, Neville just knew that the world would be a better place. He secretly hoped that one day his son would be the next Dumbledore if not better.

He could already see Daniel standing tall and proud, loyal and brave. In a sense Daniel reminded him of a certain Cedric Diggory, and Neville could already see a shining Hufflepuff badge in his future. Just like Hannah, his mother.

"Do you?" Hannah's voice snapped him from his reverie.

"Yes," Neville grinned.

"Good, because home is exactly where I want you to stay, those Auror missions are much too risky," Hannah beamed at him.

"I know, and I want to always be there for our kids, and for you, so first thing tomorrow...I'll go right in there and quit and never look back," Neville grinned, gently pecking the side of her tired and sweaty face.

And Hannah was happy.

**Light**

**He is our light in the darkness**

**Light**

**His light guides us through hard times**

**Light**

**He is the savior of sunshine sent from above**

**Light**

**His rays warm even the coldest of hearts**

**Light**

**He is our light, and he is our love**

* * *

**A/N: Whaddaya think?! Plz review! And yes, I DID write that poem, hopefully it doesn't already exist somewhere...lol I'd be flabberghasted. BIG WORD. :D:D:D:D**


End file.
